


But first, let me take a selfie

by Lollipop_Panda



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cheese, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 19:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14576058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollipop_Panda/pseuds/Lollipop_Panda
Summary: Konoha and Sugawara take a cheesy selfieSoft Akisuga drabble written to go with Hyde's wonderful art





	But first, let me take a selfie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arcanewiz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcanewiz/gifts).



> Hi! I'm in rare pair hell and I don't want help. Hyde drew a fantastic piece of these two and I couldn't not write a cheesy little something to go with it. 
> 
> The art is (obviously) Hyde's and is featured here with their permission. If you could respect them and their work by not reposting. Thank you (all links can be found in the end notes)

Quiet giggling echoes through the room as two people lay on the bed in their shared apartment

“Okay, c’mon, be serious,” Comes the voice of Sugawara as he inflicts a soft whack to his lover, adjusting himself

“I _am_ being serious,” Is Konoha’s amused huff, he follows the statement with a gentle squeeze of his partner’s waist “You’re the one who can’t stop giggling,” 

“Okay. Okay fine,” The psychology student pauses to try and reign his expression in, which gives the other time to place a gentle peck to his chest, where he lays comfortably in wait. The sheets rustle under them as the shorter of the two extends his arm, phone in hand, “Ready?” 

“For you? Always,” The blond smirks playfully,

The other can’t hold back his grin, “You’re so cheesy,” he says just before he takes the picture, the *ka-chick* noise of the camera filling the room. 

“Hmm, you love it,” Konoha sends him a mischievous grin that his partner returns,

“That I do, we even look nice and cheesy,” He answers proudly, letting out a soft laugh as he takes in the photograph

The blond raises from his position on top of the other to peer at the screen, “We look perfect, as always. Go on, post it,” 

The silence of the room is broken again, this time by the soft rustling of clothes and sheets as Konoha leans up so they can exchange a gentle kiss

Sugawara pulls away enough to murmur “I can’t post it if you don’t stop kissing m-mmph,” 

The soft ‘thud’ of something hitting the floor is completely ignored by the two of them as Sugawara wraps his arms around his lover while the blond kisses him, he rakes his long manicured nails against the other’s scalp, opening his mouth to allow a pierced tongue to come and play with his own. One of Konoha’s arms unravels from a slender waist in order to travel upwards, hand ghosting over his chest, up his neck and caressing a soft cheek. 

The phone remains forgotten on the ground, screen displaying an unpublished photograph

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> I wanted to keep it short and sweet. I _think_ it's readable and makes sense, but I'm not too sure since I've had a lot of interference while writing. If anything is unclear let me know and I'll correct it ! 
> 
> Original post [here](https://twitter.com/boreal0wl/status/993558360132849664?s=19)
> 
> Please check out Hyde and the rest of their beautiful stuff, and also consider donating to them so they can keep creating freely: [Their twitter](https://twitter.com/boreal0wl)
> 
> Come scream with me : [ tumblr](http://lollipop-panda.tumblr.com/) [twitter](https://twitter.com/PocketoPanda)


End file.
